


Позвольте мне...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Victorian Attitudes, Where did all this porn come from?, handjobs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок Холмс страдает от бессонницы всю свою жизнь. Узнав о масштабах бедствия, Джон ищет способ подарить Холмсу возможность хорошо высыпаться, и в процессе они сталкиваются с тем, о чём не сразу решаются заговорить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221725) by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva). 



Для наших комнат на Бейкер-Стрит небольшие взрывы и звуки пузырящихся химикатов совершенно привычны − я уже научился относиться ко всему этому спокойно, ну, или, по крайней мере, не подскакивать, когда слышу. Но такое, однако, происходит не всегда. Иногда такие вещи вызывают со стороны Холмса сквернословие, и, конечно, мой друг − не тот, кто будет оправдываться и извиняться после взрыва в пробирке, произошедшего как-то вечером в марте.

Услышав за спиной ругательства, я уронил перо и повернулся в сторону Холмса. Крови на нём не было, он не кривился от боли, и я не увидел никаких признаков вредного воздействия химикатов. Я попытался вспомнить другие случаи, когда слышал, чтобы Холмс ругался; это случалось не так уж редко, но обычно мотивировалось серьёзной опасностью или шоком. Холмс уставился на пинцет, лежащий там, где он его уронил, и я с обеспокоенностью заметил, что мой друг слегка покачивается.

− Холмс? − позвал его я.

− Что? − подняв голову, огрызнулся он.

− Вы не ранены?

− Нет. − Он отвернулся и начал убирать битое стекло отрывистыми и неловкими движениями. Я подождал несколько минут, но он больше ничего не сказал.

Когда осколки были убраны, он, не беспокоясь о работе, которую уже сделал, толкнул стоящее на его столе оборудование, встал и заметался по комнате. Я вернулся к своим записям, но моё внимание было сосредоточено на его присутствии в комнате позади меня, хотя он продолжал молчать.

Я волновался за него. У нас было много расследований в течение последних нескольких месяцев, и хотя в целом такая занятость была очень полезна для его настроения, на его здоровье так же хорошо это не отражалось. Он не был доволен собой, как мне кажется, вот уже целую неделю. Всё это время он находился немного на взводе и был бледнее, чем обычно.

Самое большое беспокойство у меня вызывала его тяга к наркотикам, но сейчас я не видел признаков их употребления, а моё мнение по этому поводу его обычно не волновало. На самом деле − несмотря на то, что, начиная с его возвращения, я вообще их не видел − я всё ещё не был уверен, не стал ли он снова их употреблять. Он раскрыл несколько преступлений за последние несколько дней, и в настоящее время ничем серьёзным не занимался; для него хорошо было бы, если бы он снова ломал голову над какой-то загадкой.

Хлопнула дверь спальни Холмса, и я повернулся, чтобы окинуть взглядом комнату. Но пустая гостиная не дала мне никаких ответов, а у меня никогда не было привычки нарушать частную жизнь моего друга.

Несмотря на то, что было ещё довольно рано, тем вечером Холмс в гостиной больше не появился. Я уже привык к подобному, но всё-таки оказался не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чём-либо в ближайшие несколько часов. Наконец я тоже удалился в спальню, скорее для того, чтобы отвлечься, а не потому, что устал. В результате я пролежал в постели без сна довольно долго, увлёкшись романом и слушая завывания ветра за окном. Был конец весны.

Я не услышал бы за стеной тихий звук, не окажись он для меня полной неожиданностью. Отложив книгу, я прислушался и услышал задушенный всхлип.

Вскочив с кровати и накинув халат, я собрался узнать, кто же его может издавать. Мне показалось, что звук доносится из гостиной, что допускало возможность, что это не Холмс.

На первый взгляд комната была пуста. Кроме камина, единственным источником света в ней была моя свеча. Как только я покинул свою спальню, звуки прекратились, но тишина в гостиной стала выжидающей, будто кто-то затаил дыхание.

Обойдя диван, высокая спинка которого закрывала мне обзор, я нашёл, что моя самая вероятная и одновременно невероятная теория оказалась правильной: я увидел моего друга, откинувшегося на подушки и одной рукой закрывающего глаза. 

− Холмс?

− Уйдите, Уотсон, − сказал он. Его голос был глухим, с паузами между слогами, и я понял − что-то действительно случилось.

− Холмс, − подойдя поближе и поставив свечу на стол, повторил я. Он сжал челюсть и отвернулся. − Мой дорогой Холмс, в чём дело?

Он ничего не ответил. Я наклонился и мягко повернул его лицо к свету.

На его щеках блестели дорожки от слёз. Я был так потрясён, что вздрогнул. Он не открывал глаза.

Я медленно провёл большим пальцем по влажной дорожке, а затем убрал его руку. Он распахнул глаза: из-за недостаточной освещённости они казались чёрными и запавшими. 

− Холмс, − прошептал я. Я нежно провёл рукой по его лицу. Он всё ещё не двигался. − Холмс, скажите же, ради Бога, что случилось?

− Ничего, − срывающимся голосом ответил он. Но, по крайней мере, он на меня посмотрел.

− Мой дорогой Холмс. − Я немного потянул его на себя, и он приподнялся, чтобы сесть более или менее вертикально. Я сел рядом с ним. − Вы не обязаны делиться со мной причинами такого вашего состояния, − сказал я. − Но я никогда не видел вас таким. И вы должны знать, что я о вас беспокоюсь. Пожалуйста, расскажите мне хоть что-нибудь.

Он покачал головой. 

− На самом деле это пустяк, − прошептал он. − Ничего серьёзного. − У него перехватило дыхание и, снова всхлипнув, он попытался от меня отстраниться. Но я всё равно придвинулся поближе, и он, рухнув на моё плечо, прошептал: − О, Боже, Уотсон, я не спал три дня.

− О, мой дорогой, − воскликнул я, и Холмс, захлёбываясь от рыданий, прижался лицом к моему плечу. Он не позволял себе полностью расслабиться, и в результате его рыдания звучали ещё более опустошающими и вызывающими жалость, чем могли бы быть. − О, мой дорогой, − прошептал я снова, гладя его по спине. Слова звучали так естественно, я действительно не задумывался над тем, что говорил. − Мой дорогой Холмс, это не пустяк, вовсе нет. Мой дорогой друг. О, мой родной. Ну, дышите, дышите.

Я держал его в объятиях в течение нескольких долгих минут, гладя по спине и шепча на ухо успокаивающие слова, пока он пытался вернуть себе самообладание. Это выходило за рамки нашей дружбы, но я ничего не мог поделать, когда увидел его таким расстроенным.

− Простите меня, − наконец-то удалось ему сказать. Но ему не нужно было передо мной извиняться. Он сдерживался столько, сколько мог, а сейчас просто отпустил себя.

− Не волнуйтесь, мой дорогой друг. Холмс, мой дорогой, почему вы мне ничего не сказали? Вы вообще не можете заснуть?

Холмс кивнул. Он не отстранялся от моего влажного плеча, а его дыхание всё ещё было неровным. 

− Я мог бы вам что-нибудь прописать, − предложил я. − Если на то пошло, у меня в сумке есть Лаунданум(1) − хотя мне не хочется вам его предлагать.

− Он не будет работать, − пробормотал Холмс.

− Почему?

− А вы как думаете? У меня иммунитет к опиатам.

− Ах. − Я снова погладил его по спине, и он попытался от меня отстраниться. Я ему позволил, и он, отведя взгляд, достал из кармана носовой платок. Он захотел встать, но я, положив руку ему на плечо, помешал это сделать. Когда Холмс не понял намёк, я легонько его толкнул, чтобы он откинулся на спинку дивана.

− Виски? − спросил я.

− Что? − Замерев, он на меня уставился.

− С некоторыми это работает.

− Ах. Нет. Не в небольших количествах, так или иначе. − Упав на подушки дивана, он закрыл глаза. Он выглядел очень уставшим.

− Валериана?

− Ничего, кроме морфия и хлорала(2) на меня не действует, Уотсон, но вам, по крайней мере, удалось остановить то, что я медленно себя отравлял. − Он не смотрел на меня или даже не открыл глаза, а его голос был глухим и дрожащим. Видя его таким, я не смог в полной мере насладиться услышанным.

− Ну, хорошо. − Поставив перед собой задачу быть логичным, я жалел, что не могу одним прикосновением подарить ему возможность заснуть. − Вы чувствуете физическую боль?

− Нет. Уотсон...

− Должно же быть что-то для этого. Это случается из-за того, что вы всё время о чём-то думаете?

Он кивнул.

− О чём вы думаете?

Дрожа всем телом, он покачал головой. 

− Я не... это невыносимо.

− Вы не можете мне об этом сказать? − Я положил руку на его плечо, и он сдавленно выдохнул.

− О, Боже... − Его голос сорвался, и его голова упала вперёд, когда он снова заплакал.

− Идите сюда, мой родной, − сказал я. Когда я его обнял, Холмс, всхлипнув, зарыдал в мой халат. Он потерял способность сдерживать себя, и я, прижав его к себе, положил его голову на своё плечо.

Обнимая его, я дарил ему физический комфорт, какой только мог − гладил по прекрасным тёмным волосам и поглаживал по спине. Его ужасные рыдания были чуть приглушены моим плечом. Он ловил ртом воздух и тихо стонал. Холмс пытался заговорить, но его голос срывался и превращался в рыдание. Крепко его обнимая, я позволил ему успокоиться. Он долго всхлипывал, но через какое-то время всё-таки затих в моих объятиях.

Его дыхание наконец стало более мягким и естественным, но он не пытался встать и уйти, и я продолжил его обнимать. Теперь, когда он прекратил дрожать, тяжесть его тела на моей груди стала ещё приятней. Всё время держа себя в руках, он старался не обнажать чувства, но сейчас в своих руках я держал доказательство его человечности. Сердцебиение стало ровнее, а дыхание глубже и спокойней.

Я мягко поднял его голову. Казалось, что он заснул. Он не возразил против перемещения, только слегка развернулся, чтобы поудобнее устроить голову в моих руках.

Я мог бы переложить Холмса на диван, но вместо этого остался, хотя не был уверен, что смогу долго его удерживать в таком положении. Уставившись на слабо тлеющие угли в камине, я думал только о его угловатом теле напротив моего.

Почувствовав, что тоже начинаю засыпать, я всё-таки решил подняться. Я не сделал бы ни одному из нас одолжения, пытаясь спать сидя. Посчитав, что Холмс заснул, я выскользнул из-под него, но когда устроил его поудобней, он, шумно вздохнув, открыл глаза.

− Уотсон? − пробормотал он.

− Простите, − прошептал я. − Я надеялся, что не разбужу вас.

− Не волнуйтесь, − сказал он. Его взгляд был всё ещё рассеянным и расфокусированным, хотя в ходе наших расследований я часто видел, как он просыпается буквально за пару секунд.

− Если вы уже проснулись, будет лучше переместиться в кровать. − Я предложил ему руку, и он взял её. Он, должно быть, толком так и не проснулся. Холмс охотно ко мне привалился, и я повёл его в спальню.

− Я больше не засну, но спасибо, − сказал он, но, так или иначе, резко упав на кровать, закрыл глаза. Сев рядом с ним, я стал гладить его по волосам, так, как делал это, когда держал его в объятиях. Он шумно вздохнул, и я продолжил это делать.

Через минуту он снова заснул, и я, покинув его спальню, тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

На следующее утро он встал позднее, чем обычно. Выйдя к столу для завтрака, он выглядел гораздо лучше. Оторвавшись от своих записей, я не смог сдержать улыбку, когда увидел, что он в хорошем настроении.

− Доброе утро, Уотсон, − поздоровался он, улыбнувшись в ответ. Взяв газету, которую я уже прочитал, он углубился в её изучение.

Когда я спросил, хорошо ли он спал, Холмс, пожав плечами, ответил: 

− Немного. Спасибо.

− Такое часто происходит?

Он вздохнул. 

− Это редко влияет на мою работу.

− Но вы... ваш разум...

− Это не проблема, Уотсон.

***

Наступил апрель. Холмс, занимаясь делами американского миллионера и чрезвычайно назойливого учителя музыки, затем потянул меня в университет, вовлекая в ещё одно расследование, подробности которого, признаю, я так никогда и не узнал. Я наблюдал за ним внимательней, чем делал это обычно, но, по крайней мере до нашего возвращения на Бейкер-Стрит в конце мая, он, казалось, выглядел вполне здоровым. Он не ложился спать до поздней ночи, но такое случалось часто и раньше.

Когда я решился спросить его об этом однажды вечером, Холмс ответил:

− Я работаю до тех пор, пока способен не спать. Обычно это не мешает.

− Я просто беспокоюсь о вашем здоровье. − К настоящему времени я повторял это довольно часто. − Вы же скажете мне, если вам станет хуже?

На мгновение он сжал руками подлокотники кресла, но голос его был достаточно спокойным:

− Подобное случается со мной время от времени. Бессонница присутствовала в течение всей моей взрослой жизни.

− Холмс! − воскликнул я. − Правда? Вам было так же плохо?

− Конечно.

− Но это недопустимо! Должна же существовать как-то медицинская помощь... сульфонал(3), бромиды(4)... позвольте мне найти что-нибудь для вас, Холмс.

− Уотсон, независимо от того, что вы говорите, я никогда не был наркоманом и не собираюсь им становиться. Если я начну постоянно использовать хоть что-нибудь из этого списка, то стану зависимым и уже не смогу без него заснуть. Такие препараты невозможно использовать разово. Сейчас я получу облегчение, а потом и они не будут помогать. И, что ещё более важно, я погибну в таком мире, если не смогу проснуться тогда, когда это будет необходимо.

− Вы так мало спите.

− Мне это подходит. На самом деле это не помеха − так у меня больше времени для работы. А быстрое пробуждение − привычка, которая прежде не раз спасла мою жизнь.

− Но ваше здоровье...

− Я думаю, моё здоровье может это выдержать. В конце концов я всё равно засыпаю, когда мне уже совсем плохо; до этого нет никакого смысла прерывать мою работу, чтобы попытаться уснуть. − Я вспомнил, как часто находил его спящим на диване в середине дня или за столом. Несколько раз его лицо из-за этого было в чернилах.

− Вы подразумеваете, что работаете до тех пор, пока не падаете с ног, − уточнил я.

− Это − единственный метод, который работает.

− Холмс... − начал я и замолчал. Я не был уверен в том, что хотел добавить. То, что было в тоне моего голоса, я так и не озвучил. − Если вам нужно что-нибудь, приходите и попросите у меня. Мне всё равно, будет ли это середина ночи... Вы и раньше будили меня, я уже привык к такому.

Он скривился, но к концу предложения улыбнулся. 

− Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, − сказал он. Это не было соглашением, но и причины вытягивать его из Холмса не было, ведь я смутно представлял, что предложил.

Не думаю, что именно наш разговор способствовал этому, но я был уверен, что в течение следующих двух ночей полноценно Холмс не спал. Но, казалось, он не страдал от этого. Немного он всё-таки спал; удаляясь вечером в свою спальню, я не находил его утром за столом, за которым он проводил свои химические опыты.

Независимо от того, вредила ли ему бессонница, я начал слышать его скрипку в очень странное время. Она никогда не будила меня − на самом деле было довольно приятно засыпать под звуки мелодии. И я помню, что когда мне случалось задремать посреди дня, в полусне я слышал то, что казалось мне музыкой сфер. Он никогда раньше не извлекал из скрипки вопли и резкие звуки в такие времена, но однажды подобное всё-таки произошло.

Проснувшись, но ещё находясь в полудрёме, я услышал, как он расхаживает по гостиной, извлекая из скрипки ужасающие звуки.

Обычно, когда Холмс играл для самого себя, музыка была атональной(5) и немного раздражающей, оставаясь при этом, по крайней мере, по своей сути, органичной. Сейчас этого не было. В той музыке, которая рождались инструментом рядом с моей комнатой, не было никаких чувств, это скорей напоминало кошачьи концерты и вопли.

Он прекратил играть так же внезапно, как и начал, и в тишине мне показалось, что я услышал, как хлопнула дверь его спальни. Я решил вернуться ко сну, но из комнаты послышался глухой стук, а затем я услышал его голос, разбитый и задушенный, но, тем не менее, это был Холмс:

− О, Боже!..

Вскочив, я только на полпути к моей двери подумал, что же делаю. Я позволил мотивации довести меня до гостиной.

Его дверь была, конечно же, закрыта. Я постучал; всё, что мне хотелось сделать, это распахнуть её и подойти к нему, но привычки всей жизни слишком трудно сломать, даже если самого Холмса никогда не волновали закрытые двери, когда он будил меня.

Я услышал всхлип, прежде чем постучал, но как только это сделал, наступила тишина. Я подождал минуту, а затем позвал: 

− Холмс?

Ответа не последовало. Я должен вернуться в кровать и спросить его об этом утром или же всё забыть. Это не было похоже на тот, прошлый раз, в гостиной, ведь тогда я к нему не вторгался. Я подёргал дверь, и она открылась.

Холмс тихо лежал на спине, прикрыв глаза рукой. Кроме моей свечи, в комнате не было больше никакого света, и всё, что я видел − это его фигура на кровати, окружённой тенями. Он был одет, но набросил на ноги одеяло.

− Снова бессонница? − спросил я.

Он вздохнул.

− Конечно, она.

− Мне так жаль. Вы не должны лежать здесь один.

− Я хотел притвориться, что у меня есть шанс заснуть, − ответил он, уставившись в потолок.

− Вы должны знать, что можете приходить ко мне, когда такое происходит. Я просил вас; я не буду расстроен.

− Ммм. − Это не было ни подтверждением, ни отказом; едва ли даже признание.

− Я должен уйти?

− Нет, − выпалил он с гораздо большим интересом, чем было в его голосе до сих пор. А затем, более спокойно, добавил: − Если вы будете так добры.

Я сел на кровать рядом с ним. Он редко говорил что-то столь эмоциональное; такая открытость в его речи была неслыханна. Я так жаждал озвучивания хоть какого-то явного признака его дружбы, и, наконец-то, получив его, я им наслаждался.

Подвинувшись и перевернувшись на бок лицом ко мне, он освободил для меня побольше места, и я потянулся к нему, чтобы прикоснуться, но это было неудобно сделать, он всё равно находился далеко. Я лёг рядом с ним и положил руку ему на плечо. Это было слишком интимно, но удобно. Он немного успокоился, и я придвинулся ближе.

Я надеялся, что от моего присутствия он расслабится ещё больше, так же, как это случилось в прошлый раз. Вместо этого он снова напрягся.

− Тсс, − прошептал я. Проведя рукой по его спине, я подтянул его ближе и... − О.

Холмс резко от меня отпрянул, а его лицо вспыхнуло от смущения.

− Холмс, это не имеет значения, − быстро сказал я. − Я всё понимаю... в происходящем нет ничего такого... это − чисто физиологическая реакция. Не смущайтесь.

− Конечно, − пробормотал он.

Устраиваясь поудобней, я думал о том, что можно ещё сказать на другую тему, но был слишком ошеломлён для того, чтобы успеть сказать в данный момент что-то толковое.

«Так или иначе, всё эмоциональное мешает ясности разума, который для меня превыше всего», − услышал я голос Холмса в своей голове. Я всегда думал... Не знаю, что я думал. Он всегда казался таким далёким от всех физических проявлений чувств − по крайней мере, сознательно. Он мог подрывать своё здоровье истощением или наркоманией, или, как я сейчас обнаружил, бессонницей, но я никогда даже представить не мог, что он так отреагирует на прикосновения. И вот он здесь... а я в его постели, и он...

Я должен был задать ему сугубо медицинский вопрос.

− У вас... − начал я.

− Уотсон, пожалуйста, не... − Он учащённо задышал.

Я уставился в потолок. 

− Оргазм часто приводит к вялости и сонливости, − собравшись с духом, сказал я. − Вы пробовали его?

Судя по оглушительной тишине, мне удалось его поразить.

− Я не могу, − в конце концов ответил Холмс. − Не тогда, когда я устал.

− Что вы подразумеваете под тем, что не можете?

− Мысленно. Я не могу сконцентрироваться.

− Сконцентрироваться?

− Да. На нём или на чём-то ещё.

Идея сего действа, требующего интенсивной концентрации, мне была чужда, но учитывая глубину и широту ума Холмса, я предположил, для него это нормально.

− А как насчёт... − Это должно было быть простым вопросом... должно, но не было. Я чуть не сказал «...женщин», но что-то остановило меня. − ...Других людей? Когда вы с кем-то?

Он молчал так долго, что я подумал, что он вообще не будет отвечать.

− В последние годы я не делил постель ни с кем. Я полагаю, что такое возможно.

Я попытался подумать над способом предложить ему попробовать это. Я представил, с кем он, возможно, делил постель. Но не смог вообразить его с женщиной лёгкого поведения или любой другой женщиной.

Я позволил себе представить его с мужчинами. Это казалось более вероятным, хотя мне было трудно в это поверить. Считалось, что такие желания основаны на фундаментальной женственности души, но связать женственность и Холмса у меня не получилось. И всё же... всё же...

Я был знаком с этим человеком больше десяти лет, но, учитывая выбор, не знал, с кем он делил постель. К тому же меня поразила сама мысль, что он может кого-то хотеть. Внезапно мне это показалось абсурдным.

− С кем... с мужчинами? − осторожно спросил я. В комнате было так тихо, что я смог услышать, как он вздохнул.

− Время от времени, − ответил он. − Уотсон, почему вы об этом спрашиваете?

− Я не стану думать о вас из-за этого плохо, − добавил я.

− Ах. − Его голос был резким. − Конечно, нет.

− Я говорю правду. Просто кажется странным, что я этого не знал.

Он фыркнул. 

− В этом есть смысл: я не хочу широкой огласки. Будь вы лучшим наблюдателем, всё равно не заметили бы.

− Это не решало проблему?

− Какую?

− Вашей бессонницы.

− Я не знаю то, что вы имеете в виду, − холодно произнёс Холмс. − Если вы подразумеваете, что безудержные чувственные связи с содомитами − эффективное средство от временной бессонницы, то вам лучше поменять работу в качестве медицинского работника. Не будете ли вы столь любезны уйти − оставшуюся часть ночи я хотел бы побыть в уединении своей комнаты.

− Простите меня. − Я расстроился. − Я не хотел вас оскорбить. Я совсем не это имел в виду. − Опустив ноги с кровати, я встал.

− Дело не в вас. − По его тону это нелегко было понять, но я ему поверил. − Да, я знаю, что вы этого не хотели. Доброй ночи, Уотсон.

− Доброй ночи, − сказал я и удалился в свою спальню, ругая себя на чём свет стоит. Я умылся, почистил зубы и полистал книгу, но, в конце концов, был вынужден признать, что у меня такая же проблема, как у Холмса.

По крайней мере, с этой проблемой я мог справиться сам. Я подумал о Холмсе, лежащем в кровати с открытыми глазами и испытывающем дискомфорт, о его бешено работающем разуме, не испытывающем облегчения из-за страха раскрыться, шантажа, тюремного заключения. Я действительно никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом и никогда ни с чем подобным не сталкивался.

И всё же, эта проблема сейчас у меня была.

И с ней надо было что-то делать. Обхватив себя, я попытался думать о женщинах, о маленьких тонких руках и длинных тёмных волосах, а затем неизбежно мои мысли вернулись к Мэри, к её улыбке и выражению её лица, которое у неё всегда было в постели, как будто я показывал ей что-то совершенно новое.

Не знаю, спал ли Холмс той ночью, но весь следующий день я его не видел. Миссис Хадсон, будучи более храброй, чем я, и не имеющая причин для нерешительности, постучала в его дверь во время ужина. Заглянув в его комнату, она отступила, чтобы сказать мне, что он спит.

На следующий утро он вышел к завтраку, когда я уже с ним закончил и просматривал свои записи.

− Хопкинс думает, что нашёл что-то для меня, − сказал он, посмотрев на меня.

− О, да? − Обрадовался я. Мне не хотелось возвращаться к нашему последнему разговору.

− Да. − Он вручил мне письма – в том числе адресованные мне, всегда менее интересные, чем его. − Я должен буду разобраться с этим делом. Не удивляйтесь, если мужчины будут спрашивать капитана Бэзила. − Сказав это и подхватив остальную корреспонденцию, он прикрепил её к каминной полке своим необычным способом и исчез в спальне. Через пять минут он снова вышел, надел шляпу и застучал каблуками по лестнице.

Он то приходил, то уходил в разное время в течение недели, и я не знал больше ничего об этом деле, пока инспектор Хопкинс не поделился со мной подробностями. Но в этом не было ничего необычного, поэтому никаких разногласий между нами не было.

У меня вошло в привычку искать у Холмса признаки ухудшения здоровья, и так продолжалось всё лето. Всё это время у него было много работы, но между расследованиями он спал довольно хорошо. Несколько раз он просто падал без сил на диван, и я, укрыв его одеялом, вёл себя максимально тихо, пока не удалялся в свою комнату. Однако, иногда он просыпался просто от звука закрывающейся двери. Проснувшись и посмотрев на время, он затем продолжал делать то, что делал до этого, как будто ничего не произошло.

У нас были дела о подделке в Хэмпстеде, мы расследовали убийство гувернантки и исчезновение молодого виконта. Холмса звали на неисчислимое количество государственных и частных дел, и − в отличие от тех, когда он исчезал − я знал все подробности. Он попросил, чтобы я больше не издавал историй, так как его известность уже была на уровне, неудобном для маскировок, но, так или иначе, я всё равно продолжал делать записи. Когда-нибудь он позволит мне продолжить, а я всегда любил о нём писать.

***

Пришла осень. Холмс снова стал меня беспокоить, но, так как он не просил у меня помощи, я его ни о чём не спрашивал.

Однажды сентябрьским вечером Холмс удалился в спальню необычно рано. Я тоже собирался идти спать, как вдруг увидел, что он вернулся в гостиную.

Что касается меня, я уже переоделся в пижаму и халат, но, увлёкшись новым научным романом Х. Г. Уэллса, не ушёл спать в обычное для меня время. Я почти дочитал книгу, когда дверь спальни Холмса открылась.

Он был в халате и водил пальцами по волосам. У него заняло какое-то время, чтобы понять, что я в гостиной. 

− Добрый вечер, Уотсон, − посмотрев на часы, буркнул он.

Сначала я подумал, что он спал, но приглядевшись, увидел в его позе усталость и разбитость, а вокруг глаз тёмные круги − всё это говорило о том, что мой друг бодрствовал против своей воли.

− Холмс, как давно это с вами? − спросил я, откладывая книгу. Он выглядел удивлённым.

− Только два дня, − ответил он. − Или около того.

− Есть ли что-то, что я могу для вас сделать?

− Вы не должны. Возвращайтесь в постель.

− Я не спал.

Вздохнув, он ссутулился, как будто его голова была очень тяжёлой. 

− Вы слишком добры, Уотсон, − сказал он. Я пересёк комнату и положил руку на его плечо. − Вы ничем мне не поможете. − Он невидяще уставился на стену; это выглядело пугающе.

− Возвращайтесь в постель, − попросил я Холмса, медленно направляя его обратно в спальню.

− Я собирался поработать, − заупрямился он. − Я мог бы. Я хотел понаблюдать за изменениями в...

− Вы сейчас сможете сосредоточиться на ваших химических опытах?

Он покачал головой и прислонился ко мне. Сняв с него халат, я усадил его на кровать. Он лёг на спину, глядя на меня с извиняющимся выражением на лице. Я сел рядом с ним и мягко обхватил руками его лицо.

Я не вполне понимал, что делаю. Я не устал так, как Холмс, но, привыкнув к определённому режиму, в это время уже спал бы. Обнаружив, что слишком наклонился вперёд, я захотел выпрямиться, но он держал мою руку, поэтому мне пришлось остаться в том же положении.

− Что я должен сделать, если не могу ни работать, ни заснуть?

− Вам поможет, если я останусь с вами?

Холмс посмотрел мне в глаза. 

− Вы мне так помогаете, Уотсон, − тихо прошептал он. − Вы всегда это делаете.

− Тогда я останусь.

Я подумал о том, чтобы лечь рядом с ним... скорей всего, я сразу усну. Но в прошлый раз, когда я сделал это, мы оба были очень смущены.

Однако Холмс, чуть подвинувшись, немного приподнял одеяло. Я сбросил халат и принял приглашение.

Кровать была нагрета от его тела, поэтому, устроившись, я нашёл, что все мышцы сразу расслабились. Мне хотелось обнять его, как в ту первую ночь на диване, а так как кровать достаточно узка, это было бы нетрудно. Но я не желал, смутив его, разрушить всё это.

Я остался там, где был, а моя рука упала на матрас между нами. Он взял её в свою. У меня защемило сердце, как будто он сжал рукой его, а не мои пальцы. Я всегда чувствовал эту сильнейшую потребность в его присутствии, но сейчас, казалось, я ощущал всё сильнее, чем обычно. Но я задвинул подальше эти мысли; если бы он не хотел ничего подобного, он сказал бы. Не было ничего, о чём стоило беспокоиться. А я просто хотел быть с ним, рядом с ним.

Когда он потянулся ко мне, как ещё я мог на это ответить? Я позволил себе это; он вздохнул и прижался ко мне.

Не думаю, что мой друг спал − я ощущал, что он так и не расслабился. Но Холмс не жаловался, и я не видел, что он страдает, как обычно бывало с ним после долгой бессонницы. Он не отбрасывал одеяло и не пытался вернуться к своей работе. Мы лежали рядом, держась друг за друга; нам было тепло и уютно. И через какое-то время я почувствовал его растущее возбуждение от этой ситуации.

Я чуть отстранился из-за необычности происходящего. Но когда он потянул меня на себя, я решил, что не позволю ему смутиться из-за собственного тела. Я удержал его за бедро, чтобы помешать ему отвернуться. 

− Вы позволите мне сделать это?

− Что? − Он затаил дыхание.

− Простите, это не важно. − Я действительно это предложил... да. Я это сделал. И не было ничего неправильного в этом, если оно поможет. Но это же Холмс... он поймёт, что я предложил; я не должен был говорить больше ничего.

− Уотсон, − произнёс он, − вы имеете в виду, что хотите...

− Я хочу вам помочь, − объяснил я.

− Вы имеете в виду − со сном. − Его голос был тих и несчастен. − Я не думаю, что это поможет.

− Оно могло бы.

− Если вы хотите попробовать, − делая паузы, прошептал он, как будто бросая слова с утёса одно за другим. − Я не буду против.

− В таком случае, позвольте мне.

Наши руки немного запутались в его ночной рубашке. Я не позволял себе задумываться над тем, что делаю. Обнажив бёдра Холмса, я осторожно его обхватил.

Ахнув, он застонал. Я бережно его погладил, а затем стал ласкать так, как делал бы это самому себе. Это было не так легко, как я думал. Его тело не было моим, и различия несомненно меня поразили. Я посмотрел ему в лицо: зажмурившись, он кусал губу.

− Вам хорошо? − тихо спросил я его. Он на мгновение открыл глаза, а потом снова крепко зажмурился.

− Да, − выдохнул он. − Да, очень.

Не издавая ни единого звука, он инстинктивно толкался в мою руку бёдрами. И хотя свет был тускл, а Холмс закрыл глаза, я мог прочитать по его лицу то, что он чувствовал. Он, возможно, был смущён, но я был этому даже рад − угол был неуклюжим. Я счёл, что его молчание меня немного расстраивает. Не представляя, как прикасаться к другому мужчине, я нуждался в некотором одобрении, что всё делаю правильно. Это было очень странно, что без сведений из первоисточника я понял, как доставить удовольствие. Было почти невозможно соединить то, что делала моя рука и мужчину, которого я видел перед собой. Испытывая к Холмсу самые тёплые чувства, я никогда не думал о нём как о сексуальном объекте.

В конце концов, он всё-таки нарушил молчание. Открыв глаза, которые показались почти чёрными, он встретился ими с моими. Холмс прошептал: − О, Боже, − и я почувствовал, что он ещё больше напрягся в моей руке. А потом, зажмурившись и задрожав всем телом, он кончил в носовой платок, который я заранее достал для этого.

Вытерев руки, я положил ткань на тумбочку. Перед тем, как развернуться к Холмсу, я выровнял дыхание. Если этого не сделать, он подумает, что я чувствую отвращение.

Глаза моего друга были всё ещё закрыты, лицо разгладилось, а дыхание стало ровным. А потом, откинув на меня свою тяжёлую руку, он шумно вздохнул и, казалось, расслабился.

Было похоже, что Холмс заснул, или, по крайней мере, на какое-то время отключился. То, что он предложил, сработало. Холмс прижался ко мне, и в течении какого-то времени я неподвижно лежал, разглядывая его лицо.

Мне следовало перелечь в собственную постель.

Но если я пошевелюсь, то его разбужу.

У меня никогда не возникало проблем со сном в любых обстоятельствах, хотя иногда я просто не мог заснуть. Не было никаких причин для того, что в кровати Холмса я не смогу этого сделать.

Проигнорировав свою эрекцию, я закрыл глаза и позволил себе задремать.

Проснувшись, я нашёл, что обнимаю Холмса. Я инстинктивно прижал его к себе крепче, а мои пальцы заскользили по твёрдым мускулам там, где ожидали найти мягкость.

Шумно выдохнув, я отстранился, а затем, вспомнив все обстоятельства, почти расслабился. Холмс повернул голову и улыбнулся мне. Я был всё ещё возбуждён, а он находился так близко. Откатившись, я сел.

− Я... это не...

− Нет, я понимаю, − перебил меня Холмс. Улыбка на его лице сменилась на нечитаемое выражение. − Это − чисто физиологическая реакция, конечно.

Это было именно то, что я подумал. Откуда же тогда ощущение разочарования? Я не мог вспомнить, почему эта фраза показалась знакомой. Я на мгновение застыл, и Холмс снова мне улыбнулся.

− Вы хотите вернуться в вашу собственную комнату, прежде чем кто-нибудь к нам поднимется, − сказал он. Я кивнул и вышел.

Я просидел на собственной кровати в течение, по крайней мере, получаса, не уверенный ни в чём. Он ведь не сказал, что я делаю что-то недопустимое, поэтому я осуществил всё это.

Произошедшее было абсолютно неловким. Немного неестественным, поскольку случилось в первый раз. Но это _не_ было ошибкой. Не с Холмсом.

«Первый раз». Это подразумевало, что будут другие.

Главное, что он уснул, когда больше ничего не помогало. В таком случае, конечно, это было необходимо. Он нуждался во сне.

И это _не было_ ошибкой. Я не использовал его и не просил доставить удовольствие мне. Я не считал произошедшее извращением, а для него всё было достаточно естественным. Обстоятельства совершенно отличались от предположений закона.

Я полагаю, что во время завтрака ни один из нас не решался посмотреть в глаза другому, но спустя какое-то время всё вернулось на круги своя. 

Холмс снова был очень занят, расследования приветствовались, я думаю, нами обоими. Он полностью посвятил себя работе, но той осенью её было в два раза больше, чем обычно.

Холмс продолжил работать и по ночам, не принимая во внимание своё здоровье. Когда у него было важное расследование, не стоило и пытаться его отговорить − даже попробуй я, это всё равно не возымело бы действия. Но, уставая, с каждым делом он не мог работать в таком режиме, и я прилагал все усилия, чтобы проводить его в спальню, хотя и не всегда для сна.

Иногда, потянув меня на себя, он брал мою руку в свою; тишина становилась выжидающей, и я просил разрешения. Он никогда не отказывался. Я не знал, что кто-то другой сказал бы о происходящем, но нам повезло, что меня это не волновало.

Мой друг выглядел таким посвежевшим, когда спал должным образом. Его разум сиял ещё ярче, чем обычно, и работа продвигалась быстрее. Энергия Холмса становилась управляемой, и поэтому во время расследований его внимание всё время вознаграждалось. Искра гения, которая так меня в нём привлекала, стала ещё более явной, чем когда-либо. Если у него не было дел, он улыбался и играл на скрипке красивые импровизации, а его речь искрилась. Так что я продолжал делать то, что дарило ему возможность высыпаться, когда замечал, что его мучает бессонница или видел, что он засиживается ночами. Я провожал его в постель и дарил ему наслаждение.

Никогда не было ничего, кроме моей руки. Быстро ей работая, я искал на его лице малейшие признаки удовольствия − доказательство того, что всё делаю правильно. Я каждый раз желал, чтобы мой друг не скрывал свои эмоции, но он всегда сохранял всю возможную в таких случаях невозмутимость. Я хотел, чтобы Холмс, задыхаясь, всхлипывал и, кроме тихих невнятных стонов удовольствия и редких вскриков, которые не смог сдержать, произнёс настоящие слова − благодарность, инструкции, моё имя...

Но даже его оргазм часто сопровождался только негромким ворчанием. Холмс крепко сжимал зубы, будто от боли, и если бы не доказательство на моих пальцах, я не понимал бы, что он кончил.

Один раз я попытался покинуть кровать после того, как он задремал. Когда я встал, Холмс немного пошевелился. И, хотя я пытался двигаться максимально тихо, прежде чем достиг двери, он пробормотал:

− Уотсон?

− Я здесь, − отозвался я.

− Ложитесь спать.

Я не знаю, сказал бы он это, если бы полностью проснулся. Но я вернулся и лёг рядом с ним. Он обвил меня всеми конечностями и, казалось, немедленно снова провалился в сон.

Я жалел, что не могу оставить его, не разбудив. Кровать была узкой, а присутствие в ней моего тела заставляло её казаться ещё меньше. И всё же я не хотел отказываться от тепла его тела ради собственного уединённого отдыха. Я так хорошо спал, ощущая рядом с ним комфорт и безопасность.

Я не проводил каждую ночь с ним, целомудренно или как-то иначе. Я не мог примириться со своей совестью. Вместо этого, в тот момент, когда понимал, что Холмс изнуряет себя, я пытался остановить это раньше, прежде чем он нанесёт себе травму. Он упрямился, утверждая, что работа не утомляет его, а тело заставляет спать, когда это необходимо, а не раньше. Но у меня были глаза, и я мог сказать, когда он был истощён.

В середине дня, когда Холмс оказался в тупике из-за дела наборщика с Флит-cтрит, я наконец оторвался от железнодорожного расписания и сказал:

− Холмс, присядьте. Вы мечетесь по гостиной вот уже около двух часов.

− Я ничего не вижу! − рявкнул он, зарывшись руками в волосы. − Это должно быть так просто и ясно, но у меня ничего не выходит.

− Когда вы в последний раз спали? − спросил я его, прежде чем он начнёт разглагольствовать.

− Это несущественно.

− Холмс.

− В последний раз − накануне ночью. Я в порядке.

− Подойдите сюда.

Проигнорировав меня, он повернулся, чтобы снова начать мерить шагами комнату. Встал и подойдя к Холмсу, я взял его за руку, а потом подтолкнул к дивану. Шумно выдохнув, он резко упал в мои объятия.

− Это не должно так на меня влиять, − пожаловался он.

− Конечно, это влияет и на вас. − Прижимая Холмса к груди и гладя по волосам, я почувствовал, как его тело покидает напряжение. Он замер в моих объятиях, как доверчивый кот, а затем неожиданно отпрянул.

− Мой дорогой Холмс, успокойтесь, − сказал я, снова притягивая его к себе. Через некоторое время он затих. Обняв, я продолжил гладить его по волосам и плечам, и дыхание моего друга начало выравниваться. Я осторожно положил его голову на свои колени. Не будь он таким уставшим, возможно стал бы протестовать, но вместо этого просто вздохнул и расслабился.

Я продолжил разбираться с железнодорожным расписанием. Пролистав его, я сделал примечания, так, чтобы, когда Холмс проснётся, у него были данные, которые он попросил.

Несмотря на то, что я не был искусен, как он, в считывании деталей, а если и пытался делать это, то не был убедителен, у меня всегда получалось уловить тот момент, когда он приходил в отчаяние. Я продолжал следовать за ним в его комнату и лежать рядом с ним. Время шло, и это стало происходить всё чаще и чаще.

Я обнаружил, что мои сны беспокойны в те ночи, когда спал один. Нет, меня не мучили, как раньше, кошмары, просто сны были пронизаны постоянным ощущением, что в них чего-то не хватает. Чаще всего это были сны о присутствии кого-то рядом, охотно и жадно обнимающего и касающегося меня везде. Я не был обеспокоен такими вещами, начиная со школы. Там происходили вещи, даже более смущающие, чем столкновение с Холмсом во время завтрака после снов, в которых был темноволосый и сероглазый мужчина-любовник.

Просыпаясь, я пытался перенаправлять свои мысли туда, куда хотел, но они с завидным упрямством возвращались к прежнему объекту. Я учился просто игнорировать их, направляя все усилия мозга на то, чтобы представлять распорядок дня, как будто это было любое другое утро. 

Так было и в тот день, когда я, выйдя в гостиную рано утром, нашёл Холмса лежащим на диване.

Он лежал лицом в подушку. Единственным признаком, что мой друг не спал, являлась его рука в волосах, которые он, казалось, взъерошивал из-за разочарования. Из-за этого волосы Холмса пришли в такой беспорядок, что я почувствовал к нему удивительную нежность.

− Вы снова не можете заснуть? − спросил я, и он откинул руку в сторону.

− Очевидно, что нет, − ответил Холмс. − Ещё нет восьми; вы никогда не вставали раньше восьми.

− Сейчас − четверть седьмого, − сказал я, посмотрев на часы на каминной доске. − Ложитесь спать. По крайней мере, хотя бы попробуйте подремать.

− Я пробовал, − пробормотал Холмс. Встав и удалившись в спальню, он не выходил из неё до полудня.

После того, как мой друг ушёл, я сел на диван. Я отчаянно хотел последовать за ним. Я желал пойти и спросить, хочет ли он... хочет ли он _меня_. Именно меня. Как и я − его. Не только для того, чтобы помочь ему спать, не только ночью, при этом никогда не обсуждая это утром... он явно хотел чего-то, он ведь сразу ответил на моё прикосновение...

«Потому что он хочет _мужчин_ », − ответил я сам себе. Холмс сказал, что так было всегда, отсюда я делаю вывод − он отреагировал бы так на любого. Не было никаких причин думать, что я для него физически привлекателен. А я _не был таким_ , я был нормален всю свою жизнь. Независимо от того, что происходит со мной, это не будет навсегда, а затем... что мне потом делать, предложив то, от чего придётся отказаться? Даже если бы он захотел меня, я не мог согласиться на что-то вроде этого... я на самом деле не хотел проходить через это.

Так или иначе, он никогда не спрашивал. Холмс просто ждал, когда я это предложу. Он не соблазнял меня, не вёл себя так, как будто его беспокоит то, что мы делаем. Я не боялся, что он не хочет этого − Холмс способен озвучить свою точку зрения − но если бы происходящее было чем-то большим, чем простой физический комфорт, то, конечно, сказал бы об этом.

***

Но несколько недель спустя он меня спросил.

Плотно пообедав после расследования, мы затем вернулись на Бейкер-Стрит, где проговорили у камина до поздней ночи. Поднявшись вместе со мной, Холмс остановил меня, положив ладонь на руку. 

− Уотсон, − сказал он, когда я повернулся, чтобы на него посмотреть, − не будете ли вы так добры...

− Вам нужна... моя помощь? − спросил я.

− Да.

− Да, − повторил я за ним, мгновение спустя сообразив, что сделал это очень поспешно. Я пользовался любой возможностью, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, как будто он... как будто я...

Холмс кивнул в сторону своей спальни, и я последовал за ним.

Мы разделись в тишине, не глядя друг на друга, а потом я присоединился к нему в кровати. Не придвинувшись ко мне и не наклонившись ближе, он _посмотрел_ на меня так, как будто прикоснулся... как будто прикоснулся к моему сердцу сквозь грудную клетку. Закусив губу, я отвёл взгляд. Он уже не смотрел ни на моё лицо, ни на моё тело, поэтому ничего не заметил.

− Сейчас? − мой голос в темноте внезапно оказался очень громким.

− Да.

Я не мог смотреть на него в открытую в такие моменты. Я не раз пытался это сделать, чтобы понять чувства Холмса, но у меня не получалось, несмотря на то, что его глаза всегда были закрыты. Не было никаких причин смущаться, но такое рассматривание меня волновало, подталкивая сократить расстояние между нами, поменять положение, заставить его открыть глаза и посмотреть на меня, прижать его к себе и...

Застонав, он кончил в мою руку, и я отстранился быстрее, чем обычно. Отвернувшись от него, я вытер руки и задышал медленнее, жалея, что ничего не могу поделать с мыслями.

Когда я повернулся к нему несколько минут спустя, он уже спал. Я хотел и не хотел уйти. Веки Холмса затрепетали. Глубоко и тихо вздохнув, я подвинулся поближе и обнял его. Он прижался ко мне.

Одна из моих рук оказалась зажатой под ним; я чувствовал жёсткие линии его рёбер и пресса, и движения груди при дыхании. Холмс был худым и сильным в моих руках, и я радовался тем ощущениям, которые были там, где он доверчиво прижался ко мне во сне.

Но мне было тяжело игнорировать свою реакцию на ситуацию. Моё тело с завистью и страстью откликалось каждый раз, когда он кончал, и этот жар во мне разгорался всё больше и больше. Но я не мог справиться с ним никаким способом − делать это в его постели, без его ведома, казалось неправильным.

Так что я лежал в темноте, держа в объятиях моего самого дорогого друга, физически комфортного и ментально страдающего, или, может быть, наоборот, пока, наконец, тоже не заснул.

Я проснулся от звука, что кто-то ходит по комнате. Такое присуще многим, то, что в течение минуты я не понимал, что нахожусь в незнакомой постели. Открыв глаза, я был дезориентирован до тех пор, пока по расположению кровати у окна не понял, где нахожусь.

Комната не ощущалась незнакомой. Всё казалось таким правильным; кровать, которая не так уж отличалась от моей собственной, всё ещё хранила запах Холмса.

− Доброе утро, − улыбнулся я ему. Он улыбнулся в ответ, а затем вернулся к своей бритве.

Я быстро ушёл, как всегда делал в такие дни, задаваясь вопросом, не была ли его улыбка немного натянутой. Но это утро было холодным, и я сосредоточился на одежде вместо этих проблем.

Когда я вышел в гостиную, Холмс спрятался за газетой, делая вид, что не заметил моего появления. Так как в подобном его поведении не было ничего необычного, я устроился за столом и принялся завтракать. Я был всегда немного возбуждён после таких ночей, никогда не зная, чувствовал ли он то же самое или уже небрежно удалил предыдущую ночь из своей головы.

Он ничего не произнёс до тех пор, пока мальчик-слуга не поднялся по лестнице с телеграммой, а затем просто изогнул брови и вручил её мне. Бумага вернулась к нему, когда я прочитал сообщение. Оно было немногословным и коротким, как многие другие подобные записки.

_Ваша помощь необходима, если это возможно. Исчезновение на 17 Скотт-Лейн. − Лестрейд._

− Вы возьмёте это дело? − спросил я.

− Да, думаю, что да.

− Вы что-нибудь слышали о нём до настоящего времени?

− Ничего, − сказал он, не поднимая головы.

Мне показалось, что он сейчас не хочет со мной говорить. Я взял одну из газет, которые он уже прочитал, и попытался из-за этого не расстраиваться.

Как только мы прибыли на место происшествия, всякая напряжённость между нами исчезла. По крайней мере, когда она исчезла, я попытался вернуться к привычной мне роли его компаньона. Холмс исследовал гостиную до мельчайших деталей, и, наблюдая за ним, я расслабился. Как обычно, мне не удалось ничего увидеть, но я не был обязан − поэтому мне оставалось только наслаждаться тем, как он это делал, находя самые незначительные улики.

Наконец, презрительно фыркнув, он встал. 

− Я сомневаюсь, что человек находится в опасности, − объявил он.

Лестрейд посмотрел на него скептически. 

− Вы знаете, где он?

− Очень скоро буду, − спокойно сказал Холмс. − Довольно примитивное дело, но я думаю, им можно занять время. Мы должны взглянуть на бумаги. Какими были его финансы?

Лестрейд посмотрел на дверь, за которой находилась домочадцы Пратта − жена и дети. 

− Не столь хороши, как я понимаю. У нас есть разрешение осмотреть его офис.

− Превосходно. Уотсон, хорошо? А я задам повару несколько вопросов. − Когда я кивнул, он поднял на меня взгляд на пару секунд.

В подобном его поведении не было ничего необычного, но я не мог не думать о том, что произошедшее прошлой ночью − когда он, сдавшись, попросил мою руку, вместо того, чтобы принять то, что предложил бы я − утром его расстроило. И если бы это было так − если существовал риск нанести вред нашей дружбе такими вещам − тогда он должен был это остановить. Мне такая идея не пришлась по душе, хотя для этого не было никаких причин. Но ничего другого не могло быть сделано.

Я не должен был говорить об этом вслух и не стоило сейчас об этом думать. Я попытался сосредоточиться на инструкциях Холмса.

Мой друг, появившись приблизительно через час, увидел, что я преуспел. Просмотрев бумаги, которые я ему вручил, и указав на клиентов и заказчиков Пратта, он кивнул.

− Нам, вероятно, придётся заглянуть в его офис, − сказал он, − но это будет только началом.

Я не ожидал, что мы посетим каждое из упомянутых мест. Возможно, я немного утрирую, но мне показалось, что в тот день, почти не пользуясь кэбом, мы с Холмсом обошли половину Лондона. Заглянув в очередной офис, он задавал вопрос и мы тут же уезжали. Когда мы наконец добрались до паба − где он остановился, чтобы спокойно поговорить с буфетчицей − я воспользовался этим временем, чтобы присесть. Было холоднее, чем обычно, и я уже жалел, что не позволил ему устроить этот забег без меня.

Закончив разговор, Холмс с удовлетворением потёр руки и бодро сказал, что на сегодня он закончил.

Мы быстро пообедали и добрались до дома в кэбе. Сняв пальто, я пересёк комнату, чтобы перед сном налить себе немного виски. Взгляд Холмса внезапно сосредоточился на мне. 

− Уотсон, − сказал он, − вы, наверное, устали после такого насыщенного событиями дня?

− Нет, я чувствую себя достаточно хорошо, − возразил я. − Я просто хочу лечь спать пораньше.

Он наклонил голову в сторону в вежливом недоверии, в отношении которого в его работе было слишком много практики. 

− В этом нет ничего такого, − добавил я.

− Мой дорогой Уотсон, почему я должен поверить вам, когда вы отказываетесь поверить мне?

Я покачал головой.

− Я спросил, − продолжил Холмс, − потому что подумал, что мог бы быть вам полезным.

Меня бросило в жар от осознания, каким способом я «был полезным» последние несколько месяцев. Я пытался этому помешать отразиться на моем лице, но Холмс поспешно продолжил: 

− Такая погода плохо отражается на вашем плече. Я хотел бы предложить турецкие бани, но в качестве немедленного решения мог бы быть пригодной для эксплуатации заменой массажиста.

Я сделал паузу. 

− Вы думаете, что сможете мне помочь?

− Я не могу сказать; я мог бы попробовать.

− Ну, хорошо.

Мы остановились на пороге моей спальни, и я попытался справиться со смущением, которые испытывал накануне ночью. 

− Я должен раздеться?

− По крайней мере, снимите рубашку, − попросил Холмс, и я разделся выше талии. Его пристальный взгляд был совершенно нечитаемым, и я сказал себе, что зря воображал там что-то ещё. 

− Ложитесь на живот.

Он встал предо мной на колени и на какое-то время замер. Я уже собирался перевернуться, когда его руки приземлились на мою спину.

Я ожидал, что Холмс начнёт медленно, но он стал разминать мои мышцы, ясно имея перед собой направление и цель. Его прикосновения были уверенными и решительными, и я не был готов к эффекту. Мое тело, сразу откликнувшись на эти манипуляции, расслабилось от них. В его касаниях была точность, аккуратность, почтительность, лю... − но не было любви. Он не был на меня рассержен, и его прикосновения... он касался меня, как будто... он, должно быть, чувствовал...

Его прикосновения отвлекали, и я был благодарен ему за это.

Спустя какое-то время я спросил: 

− Как вы это делаете?

− «Знания по анатомии», − улыбаясь, ответил он, − «точные, но бессистемные»(6).

− Холмс, − застонал я. − Если бы я знал, что вы будете упрекать меня за это до конца дней моих, я бы не стал этого издавать.

− Я предпочёл бы, чтобы вы этого не делали, − сказал он. Его пальцы, добравшись до моей лопатки, нашли и уничтожили средоточие боли, и я застонал от облегчения. Поменяв своё положение так, чтобы сесть рядом со мной, Холмс перешёл к другому плечу.

Когда он закончил, я почувствовал, что нахожусь совершенно без сил. Но когда он взял в руки свечу и собрался уйти, я сел и, потянувшись к нему, попросил: − Останьтесь. − Я так хорошо спал рядом с ним, зная, что делает со мной его присутствие.

Я ожидал, что он откажется, но вместо этого почувствовал, что матрас просел. Я лёг и чуть подался вперёд, чтобы прижаться к нему.

На следующее утро я обнаружил себя в объятиях Холмса. Мне было комфортно, но я осторожно из них выбрался, стараясь его не разбудить. Он никогда не заставлял меня почувствовать в такие моменты смущение, но я всё равно его ощущал.

Встав с кровати и отведя плечи назад, я почувствовал, что боль под левой лопаткой исчезла без следа. У меня было гораздо больше хороших дней, чем плохих, даже зимой, но никогда не было такой ночи, как накануне, и я не мог не улыбнуться, радуясь отсутствию боли.

Холмс вытянул руку в сторону и, не найдя меня в кровати, моргнул и открыл глаза. 

− Доброе утро, − сказал я. Он приподнялся на одной руке и улыбнулся.

− Доброе утро, − ответил он, и я вернул ему улыбку. Спустив с кровати ноги и немного развернувшись, Холмс остался сидеть, хотя я подумал, что он хотел бы подняться и приступить к работе.

Одевшись, я ушёл, прежде чем миссис Хадсон поднимется к нам с завтраком. Когда он уже был на столе, Холмс вышел из своей спальни полностью одетый. Подойдя к двери, он остановился, чтобы взглянуть на меня.

− Уотсон, − сказал он раздражённо, − пойдёмте, я хочу разобраться с этим делом.

− Оно может подождать ещё двадцать минут, пока вы завтракаете, − возразил я.

− Глупости. − Приземлившись в кресло, он стал просматривать газету, делая вид, что очень этим занят, а я поспешно закончил завтракать. Как только я это сделал, он прекратил постукивать ногой, вскочил с кресла и бросил мне моё пальто.

Холмс вернулся в паб, который мы посетили накануне ночью, а затем − в старый дом, который был разделён на квартиры. Холмс как обычно был очень внимателен к деталям окружающей обстановки, но я не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, что он говорил. Я продолжал наблюдать за ним: за его глазами, движениями рук, тонким изяществом походки. Посреди дела, сосредоточившись на нём, он никогда не замечал, на что я отвлекаюсь.

Я не мог объяснить этого. Я видел Холмса каждый день в течение двух лет, и половину десятилетия за несколько лет до этого, но сейчас смотрел на него совсем по-другому. Теперь, с каждым брошенным на него взглядом, я открывал в нём что-то новое.

Я позволил себе на это отвлечься. Обычно я забывал большинство личных проблем, когда у нас было расследование, но в этот раз, несмотря на то, что мы занимались поисками, это состояние только усугублялось. Сейчас на Холмсе сосредоточилось всё моё внимание, хотя обычно его работа была убежищем от моих собственных проблем. Такие вот дела...

Я уже смутно понимал, что со мной происходит, но пытался задвинуть это подальше, оставить для более удобного для этого времени.

Квартира, в которую Холмс так стремился попасть, в данный момент оказалась пуста, хотя там были признаки того, что в ней живут. Он всё внимательно осмотрел, а затем, с триумфом в голосе крикнув про какой-то пустяк, потянул меня из здания и мы, поймав кэб, направились в Скотланд-Ярд.

Я не сделал про тот день ни одной записи, и сомневаюсь, что если бы взялся за перо, в моём блокноте что-то про него появилось бы. Я помню определённые моменты очень ясно и чётко.

Холмс протянул руку, чтобы помочь мне выбраться из кэба, как делал тысячу раз до этого. Его взгляд, казалось, прожигал меня насквозь, а его перчатка не сделала ничего, чтобы удержать тепло между нами. Он отвернулся и вошёл в здание, ничего не заметив.

Холмс поговорил с Лестрейдом о деле, а я в это время пытался не прислушиваться к их разговору. Его глаза встретились с моими, когда Лестрейд что-то сказал. Холмс изогнул одну бровь в бессловесном комментарии, и я наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть свою улыбку.

Холмс мерил шагами комнату, пока Лестрейд разбирался с формальностями, и... я никогда раньше не смотрел на его ноги.

Но сейчас я смотрел. Когда он бродил по нашей гостиной, забирался в своё кресло с ногами или перепрыгивал через мебель, если был взволнован, я смотрел на него, не думая ни о чём. Сейчас же я не мог прекратить об этом думать.

Я знаю, что Холмс испытал некоторые затруднения при выборе вариантов, но всё, что я помню, что он искал какие-то мелкие улики, а затем, найдя, рассказывал о них. Его лицо было всего лишь в дюймах от моего, сияющее от волнения и уверенности. А я... я идиот, ненормальный. Я хотел его. Конечно, я хотел его. Когда я его не хотел?

Я сомневаюсь, что Холмс что-то заметил, поскольку он отвернулся и позвал Лестрейда. Я держал себя в руках, позволяя этому знанию во мне разрастаться.

После бара, в котором уже были, мы посетили другой, где и нашли Пратта. Он убежал с буфетчицей из паба, который мы посетили накануне ночью. Это был офис одного из её друзей, которые предложили ему работу.

− До смешного просто, − сказал Холмс, когда Лестрейд арестовал человека за мошенничество. − Пойдёмте ужинать, Уотсон.

Возвращаясь на Бейкер-Стрит после обеда в Савойе, я пытался не наклоняться слишком близко к Холмсу в кэбе. Он, как обычно искрясь очарованием и самодовольством после того, как дело было закрыто, говорил обо всём, а мне было ужасно тяжело вести себя обычно. Но я использовал это время, чтобы собраться с мужеством, и это было не трудно, когда он показывал свой блеск так явно. Когда мы приехали домой, я буквально ёрзал от нетерпения.

Подойдя к буфету, я спросил его, не хочет ли он выпить, и он, улыбнувшись мне с дивана, согласился. Я обычно устраивался в своём кресле, чтобы расслабиться и спросить его о выводах, но сегодня вечером сел рядом с ним на диван, вручив ему стакан. Наслаждаясь виски, мы просидели в течение нескольких минут в тишине, но я уже не мог сдерживаться.

− Холмс, − обратился я к нему, − Я − ещё больший идиот, чем вы имели в виду, называя меня так.

На лице моего друга на мгновение отразился абсолютный шок, рука его дрогнула, и виски чуть не выплеснулся из стакана. 

− Нет, вы не идиот, − сказал он, восстановив самообладание. − Вы на самом деле так мне помогаете, Уотсон, и я не...

− Только такой идиот, как я, − перебил я его, − может заниматься любовью с человеком в течение шести месяцев, не понимая, что на самом деле в него влюблён.

Стакан в руке Холмса задрожал, и он инстинктивно обхватил его второй рукой. А потом, поставив стакан на ковёр, мгновение спустя он обнимал руками моё лицо. 

− Джон, − прошептал он. Я разглядывал его лицо. Жар охватил моё тело; это было знакомо и в то же время так ново.

− Вы позволите? − спросил я.

Независимо от того, что мы делали, мы ни разу не целовались. Его губы − полные, тёплые и гладкие − приблизились к моим. Я ощутил под пальцами щетину на лице Холмса. Притянув его поближе, я увидел, как его рот приоткрылся.

Холмс целовался так, как будто у него была цель, и этой целью было то, чтобы продолжать меня целовать. Его язык играл с моим. Скользя им по моему, он выписывал на нём узоры, нежно прикусывая и его, и нижнюю губу. Он, казалось, экспериментировал − прошли, должно быть, годы, с тех пор как он кого-то целовал − моя кровь закипела от этой мысли. Я неохотно отстранился, чтобы куснуть его за кожу на подбородке. Он выдохнул и наклонил голову ко мне. Одна из его рук скользнула в мои волосы; другой он вцепился в свой шейный платок, дёргая его до тех пор, пока не добрался до воротника. Как только его шея была обнажена, он толкнул меня туда, где я мог безопасно оставить метки.

− Джон, − выдохнул он, откидывая голову ещё больше, чтобы подарить мне возможность украсить его кожу.

− Идиот, − пробормотал я в его шею. − Идиот и трус...

− Никогда, Уотсон.

Он наклонился, чтобы снова меня поцеловать, и мы, обнявшись, стали это делать ещё более неистово. Он весь состоял из острых и неловких углов, и я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь захочу кого-то, кто будет таким. Я хотел его отчаянно. Пальцы Холмса запутались в моих волосах, и я притянул его за бёдра, пытаясь посадить на свои колени.

− Кровать, − выдохнул он. − Позвольте мне уложить вас в кровать должным образом.

Мы встали, продолжая держать друг друга в объятиях и не желая отпускать. Он был выше, чем я, и новизна этого возбуждала. Прижавшись к нему, я ощущал его сильное худое тело, наконец-то позволяя себе признать его привлекательность. У меня не было ни малейшего желания от него отстраняться, я не хотел, чтобы кто-то из нас это сделал.

− Уотсон, − застонал он после того, как я страстно его поцеловал, и мы чуть не упали обратно на диван. − Боже, Уотсон, позвольте мне...

Он потянул меня в свою спальню, а затем, когда захлопнул дверь, сдёрнул с меня шейный платок. Сражаясь с моим воротником, пуговицами рубашки и жилетом, он понял, что делает это не в том порядке. Я и не рассчитывал на правильную последовательность, поэтому, всё, что мог сделать, это раздеться сам.

Прежде чем я сообразил, где его руки, они уже снимали с меня брюки. Я обхватил его лицо и поцеловал в приоткрытый рот. Встретив меня с прежней страстью, он отказался отвлекаться от своей задачи. Через минуту я уже был голый и лежал на спине в его постели, не уверенный в том, как там оказался, а он обнимал меня и целовал. Его голая грудь прижималась к моей; она была мускулистой и, несмотря на это, потрясающей.

Прижавшись к нему, я почувствовал, как он возбуждён. Теперь, когда я не должен был скрывать своё собственное возбуждение, я качнул бёдрами в его сторону просто потому, что мог. Он повторил за мной это движение.

− Позвольте мне, − застонал он. Он прижался лицом ко мне под подбородком и прикусил кожу на шее. − Боже, Джон, позвольте мне.

− Да, − согласился я, хотя не понимал того, на что соглашался. Он застонал и прижался к моему бедру, а затем переместился, чтобы поцеловать мой сосок. Встав на колени, он стал целовать меня везде, и я, сообразив, куда он направляется, вцепился в простынь, пытаясь помешать себе кончить от этих мыслей.

− Позвольте мне, − прошептал он, а затем обхватил меня губами. Всё, что я мог сделать, это позволить ему. Он включил меня как газовую горелку, и я почувствовал, будто через меня помчалось горячее топливо.

Если у него и не было практики, то он, конечно, оказался весьма способным. Его язык, его губы, весь его рот... О, Боже, да весь он. Мой член погружался в мягкое и влажное тепло его рта, и я не мог не толкаться в него. Он застонал, и этот звук был приглушён моим членом в его рту. Это была самая опьяняющая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. 

− Шерлок, − выдохнул я. − Я близко...

У него явно не было намерения останавливаться. Я попытался сдержаться, попытался, по крайней мере, сдержать крик, но у меня мало что получилось, когда я кончил в его рот. Он не отстранился, и... Боже, эта мысль...

Спустя какое-то время, когда эйфория оргазма стала меня отпускать, Холмс отстранился. Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать меня, а затем уткнулся лицом в моё плечо. Его рука нырнула между нами. Я положил свою руку на его, и он быстро кончил, дрожа и задыхаясь. Я развернул его лицом к себе и снова поцеловал.

Мы лежали обнявшись в течение нескольких минут. Холмс дышал и улыбался напротив моей шеи. Когда удовлетворение почти развеялось, я почувствовал неясное беспокойство.

− Я хотел сделать больше для вас, − прошептал я.

− Сегодня вечером? − сонно спросил Холмс. − Как?

− Ничего такого, что я уже не делал для вас почти дюжину раз. Это не было...

− Это было всем, − перебил меня Холмс. − Знали бы вы, что это такое... лежать рядом с вами, когда вы ко мне прикасались, и думать, что я никогда не... это было намного больше, Джон.

− Вы думали... ну, конечно. О, мой дорогой Холмс. Мне так жаль. Почему вы не сказали... Ох.

− Да, не задавайте глупых вопросов, Уотсон, − сказал он, уткнувшись носом в мою шею. − Теперь вы позволите мне заснуть?

***

− Вы не поняли? − поинтересовался Холмс на следующий день во время завтрака.

− Понял что? − спросил я. Я имел право на некоторый сумбур в голове, учитывая, что до этого он минут двадцать молчал.

− Поняли кое-что, − глубокомысленно изрёк он.

− Холмс!

− Я имею в виду, вы не поняли, что я... не имеет значения.

Я отложил свою вилку. 

− Речь идёт о нас, − сказал я. − Холмс, понимаю, что я очень медлительный... мне так жаль, если я причинил вам боль. До недавнего времени я не ожидал, что вы захотите чего-то большего.

− Именно это я имел в виду, − подтвердил Холмс. − Я думал, что был смущающе очевиден.

Я должен был подумать над этим комментарием какое-то время.

− Вы не были, − наконец сказал я. − Но мне жаль, что вы не были.

Он вздрогнул. 

− Я не мог этого представить. Но, Уотсон... вы могли меня об этом спросить.

− Я не мог подумать, что вы... − поспешил я добавить. − Я счастлив с вами таким, какой вы есть.

− Тем не менее, вы могли, − улыбнувшись, сказал он.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Лаунданум − Алкогольная настойка, содержащая 10-процентный порошкообразный опиум. Мощное наркотическое и обезболивающее средство, в те времена рекламируемое, как средство от различных недугов, использовалось, чтобы лечить всё − от менингита и судорог до желтой лихорадки.  
(2) − Хлорал (другие названия: трихлоруксусный альдегид; хлораль; хлоральгидрат) − Хлорал даёт снотворный эффект, оказывает успокаивающее действие, способен вызывать лёгкое обезболивание.  
(3) − Сульфонал − Снотворное средство, помогает при бессоннице.  
(4) − Бромиды − Применяют препараты брома при неврастении, неврозах, истерии, повышенной раздражительности, бессоннице.  
(5) − Атональная музыка − (от греч. a − отрицательная частица и tonos − тон) − муз. произведения, написанные вне логики ладовых и гармонич. связей, организующих язык тональной музыки.  
(6) − «Знания по анатомии — точные, но бессистемные». − В книгах Конан Дойля, в «Этюде в багровых тонах» Ватсон оценивает способности Холмса таким образом:

1\. Знания в области литературы — никаких.  
2\. Философии — никаких.  
3\. Астрономии — никаких.  
4\. Политики — слабые.  
5\. Ботаники — неравномерные. Знает свойства белладонны, опиума и ядов вообще. Не имеет понятия о садоводстве.  
6\. Геологии — практические, но ограниченные. С первого взгляда определяет образцы различных почв. После прогулок показывает брызги грязи на брюках и по их цвету и консистенции определяет, из какой она части Лондона.  
7\. Химии — глубокие.  
8\. Анатомии — точные, но бессистемные.  
9\. Уголовной хроники — огромные, знает, кажется, все подробности каждого преступления, совершенного в девятнадцатом веке.  
10\. Хорошо играет на скрипке.  
11\. Отлично фехтует на шпагах и эспадронах, прекрасный боксёр.  
12\. Основательные практические знания английских законов.


End file.
